My Stalker, My Love?
by Shinkyu
Summary: Kyungsoo merasa takut Karena dia memiliki seorang penguntit. Menurut saran Baekhyun. Dia harus memiliki namjachingu yang dapat menjaganya. –EXO fanfiction/KaiSoo/Officiall pair/GS (EDITED!)


Disclaimer : Characters bukan milikku. Mereka memiliki diri masing-masing, milik Tuhan dan EXO milik SM, tapi Kai milik D.O dan D.O milik saya… SAYA! *disepak Kai*

Pair : KaiSoo

Length : Chapter(s).

**Cast :** EXO Member

**Author:** Shinkyu

Genre : Romance. Hurt/Comfort

Warning :_ Typo(s). __Gender switch__, OoC, AU.__ Edited!_

_DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!_

**.**

**My Stalker, ****M****y Love**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Do Kyungsoo. Gadis biasa-biasa saja. Dia hanyalah anak kedua dari keluarga sederhana. Mempunyai _eonni_ yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya.

Dia bukanlah gadis yang sangat baik hati seperti ibu peri, juga bukanlah seseorang yang berperan sebagai tokoh antagonis di jalan hidupnya. Kyungsoo sama seperti manusia pada umumnya, memiliki hati yang baik namun ego yang cukup besar juga.

Parasnya tak semenawan dewi. Namun, Kyungsoo sedikit berbangga hati karena banyak yang mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia imut, cantik apa adanya...

Wajahnya yang terlihat _babyface_ membuat teman-temannya iri. Namun, ia tak perduli. Tapi, karena hal itu membuat para adik kelas kenalannya di sekolah tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _eonni, nunna_ atau _sunbae_. Mereka bahkan berbicara dengan bahasa informal kepadanya. Dasar tidak sopan!  
"Kau itu seperti anak SMP. Tidak cocok," alasan yang menohok hatinya. Namun Kyungsoo pun tidak dapat menyangkal. Apa lagi ia memiliki tubuh yang mungil, sangat mendukung sekali!

Kyungsoo tidaklah jenius hingga bisa sekolah gratis karena beasiswa. Tapi dia cukup pintar untuk selalu mendapat ranking sepuluh besar di kelasnya.

Kyungsoo masuk klub _cheerleaders_. Namun, bukan seseorang yang sangat populer yang berada di piramida tingkat atas. Mungkin dia hanyalah penambah _background_ saja. Karena selalu memandu sorak di barisan paling belakang.

Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo bukanlah gadis istimewa, menurutnya. Tapi menurut seseorang dia memiliki segalanya.

Menurut _stalker_-nya...

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu merasa dia bisa gila. Berkali-kali mencoba mencari alasan mengapa dia bisa mempunyai seseorang yang selalu menguntitnya. Tapi dia tidak tahu...

Ini semua bermula ketika suatu hari Kyungsoo mendapatkan pesan dari nomor asing.

Hanya pesan singkat berisi satu kata:

'_**Hai.**__**'**_

Dia tak ambil pusing, mungkin hanyalah orang iseng. Kyungsoo cukup berpengalaman dengan hal ini. Jadi, jalan keluarnya adalah diamkan saja. Siapapun yang mengirimnya pesan tersebut akan lelah dan bosan jika tak pernah ditanggapi.

Hari berganti hari...

Minggu berganti minggu... tapi, pesan itu tak kunjung berhenti. Kyungsoo telah mencoba mengganti nomor ponselnya. Tapi, entah mengapa 'orang' itu selalu tahu akan hal itu dan kembali mengiriminya pesan. Isinya kadang-kadang tidak jelas atau basa-basi berlebihan. Kerap kali Kyungsoo memasang mimik ingin muntah saat membacanya.

Belakangan ini dia menjadi sedikit ketakutan. Karena pesan itu lebih menuntut dan berisi komentar sehari-hari apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan.

Bukankah itu berarti orang itu selalu mengawasinya? Iih...

Kyungsoo merinding.

.

.

.

Hari ini cuaca cukup cerah... walau sedikit berawan juga. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kaki mungilnya dengan semangat di koridor. Ia tersenyum lebar menyapa siapapun yang ia temui dengan ramah. Suasana hatinya sedang baik, apapun terlihat menyenangkan di matanya.

Rambut hitamnya ia gerai begitu saja membingkai wajahnya yang ayu. Bando ungu mempermanis tampilannya. Surainya bergoyang-goyang lembut ketika ia berlari kecil menuju kelas.

Para _namja_ yang berjumpa dengannya secara kebetulan—ataupun tidak—ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Mereka mencoba menyapa… sedikit mencari perhatian. Kyungsoo tidak menyadari bahwa dia itu cukup populer dikalangan siswa, sama seperti teman-temannya, Baekhyun dan Luhan.Tapi, mereka sudah punya _namjachinggu_. Hanya Kyungsoo yang masih lajang. Kesempatan bagus bukan? Tak akan para _namja _itu sia-siakan.

Kyungsoo melirik jam tangannya. 07:40—oh! Sebentar lagi masuk...

**Bruk****.**

Gadis itu tersungkur ke belakang. Ia tak memperhatikan jalan hingga menabrak seseorang... Sepertinya seorang _namja__,_ karena tenaganya besar juga. Beberapa kertas yang _namja_ itu bawa berhamburan di lantai. Iris Kyungsoo membesar kaget, mulutnya membentuk 'o' yang imut.

Kyungsoo memproses kejadian yang baru terjadi. Ini terlalu cepat untuknya. Ia membetulkan roknya yang sedikit tersingkap seraya memperhatikan _namja_ yang terus menunduk di hadapannya. _Namja_ itu dengan tangan bergetar memunguti kertas miliknya.

Kyungsoo diam karena penuh rasa bersalah. Ia bergegas berdiri lalu membungkuk dalam, "_Mianhamnida_… aku tidak sengaja."

"_Anniyaa_... tidak apa-apa." sahut _namja_ itu dengan suara pelan.

Kyungsoo mengerenyit. Tangannya berinisiatif membantu _namja_ itu mengumpulkan kertas.

Beberapa murid yang lewat hanya memperhatikan tanpa ada niatan untuk membantu.

Kyungsoo menyelipkan surainya ke belakang telinga. Karena cukup mengganggu. Tanpa sengaja saat mengambil kertas terakhir, tangannya bersentuhan dengan tangan _namja_ itu.

"_Omo!__ M__ianhae__._" _namja_ itu langsung menarik tangannya meletakkan tangan itu di depan dada.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk, tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa melihat respon _namja_ itu yang berlebihan.

Ia serahkan kertas-kertas yang berhasil ia kumpulkan, "Sekali lagi _mian_… ini, aku pergi dulu."

"_Ye_." _namja_ itu diam memperhatikan punggung Kyungsoo yang mulai menghilang menaiki tangga. Ia tersenyum kecil kemudian kembali berjalan menuju ruang guru. Tangannya yang tadi sedikit bersentuhan dengan Kyungsoo terus dia perhatikan dengan senyum yang mengembang.

**Bruk****.**

_N__amja_ itu tersandung ke depan. Kertas-kertasnya kembali berhamburan. Ia menegadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat kaki siapa yang membuatnya tersandung. Sosok itu tersenyum sinis menatapnya.

"Jangan dekati Kyungsoo lagi!" suaranya terkesan dalam dan menakutkan.

Mata _namja_ itu terbelalak, "Tapi—" kerahnya dicengkram oleh sosok itu. Ia meringis sakit lehernya seperti tercekik dan ia kesusahan bernapas.

"Dia milikku..." bisik sosok itu di telinganya.

Ia dihempaskan ke lantai yang keras. Sosok itu menginjak-injak kertasnya tanpa perduli.

_Namja_ itu merintih, memegang lehernya yang memerah. Menatap kepergian sosok itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. Sosok itu berjalan menuju tangga, seperti ingin menyusul Kyungsoo yang sudah pergi lebih dulu.

Kyungsoo merasakan ponselnya bergetar—menandakan pesan masuk.

**From: Stalker pabo  
Ikat rambutmu! Aku tidak suka. Lain****kali kalau jalan lihat ke****depan.**

"_Mwoya ige_!" Kyungsoo menengok kesana-kemari. _Mood_-nya turun seketika. Kakinya menghentak lantai kesal. Ia langsung berlari menuju kelas, tanpa membalas pesan tersebut.

Dari balik tembok, sepasang _onyx_ sekelam malam menatapnya dalam. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyungsoo dengan bibir yang terangkat membentuk senyuman.

Baekhyun mengerenyit melihat Kyungsoo cemberut memasuki kelas. Kyungsoo menghampirinya dan meletakkan tasnya asal.

"Kenapa kau?" tanya Baekhyun menatap penasaran Kyungsoo yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng malas.

"Biarku tebak... _s__talker_?"

"Nee..." gadis itu menatap manja sahabatnya—Baekhyun. Hanya dia dan _eonni_-nya—Lay—yang tahu masalah _stalker_ itu. "_Eothoke_? Aku takut."

Baekhyun menghela napas. Ia peluk tubuh Kyungsoo berusaha menenangkannya. "_Gwenchana,_ Kyunga. Ada aku..."

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo merapikan buku-buku mereka setelah _sonsaengnim_ keluar kelas untuk istirahat. Murid-murid berhamburan keluar... karena penat dan juga lapar.

"Ayo, Bekkie. Lama sekali!" sindir Kyungsoo yang sudah selesai merapikan mejanya lebih dulu. Mereka berniat ke kelas Luhan untuk ke kantin bersama. Mereka dan Luhan berbeda kelas.

"Tunggu..." ujar Baekhyun sedikit merengek, "Oke, _kajja_," lanjutnya setelah memasukkan buku terakhir ke dalam tas.

Kantin tampak ramai oleh celotehan murid-murid. Meja-meja hampir penuh. Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Luhan menghampiri meja dan tiga bangku di pojok yang masih kosong.

"Luhan kau saja yang pesan makanan. Kami tunggu di sini." Baekhyun memerintah seraya duduk manis menatap Luhan.

"Kenapa aku?" protes Luhan kesal.

"Karena tadi kami lama menunggumu." Baekhyun menjawab datar diikuti anggukan semangat oleh Kyungsoo.

Gadis cantik bak boneka itu menggerutu tapi tetap mengiyakan. "Kalian mau pesan apa?"

"Aku sama sepertimu saja."

"Aku juga" Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan.

"_Arraseo_... tunggu." Luhan berjalan dengan malas memesan makanan untuknya dan kedua temannya.

Setelah Luhan pergi tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Baekhyun sibuk dengan ponselnya. SMS-an dengan _namjachingu__-_nya—Chanyeol. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam memperhatikan meja dengan pandangan kosong.

Gadis imut bersurai coklat tua itu melirik Kyungsoo. Ia mulai risih dengan keheningan ini. Ia memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku blazer sebelum menopang dagu menatap Kyungsoo prihatin.

"Kyungie... apa kau kepikiran _stalker_ itu?" tanyanya membuat Kyungsoo menoleh. Namun gadis itu tak menjawab ia mengalihkan kembali sorotnya ke depan. Memperhatikan kumpulan gadis-gadis di seberangnya yang bercanda riang.

"Sepertinya kau harus mempunyai _namjachingu_, yang dapat melindungimu tulus dari hatinya."

"_Molla..."_

Kyungsoo tidak mau memanfaatkan orang lain untuk kepentingannya sendiri.

"Tapi Kyungsoo, punya _stalker_ itu menyeramkan, kau tahu? Aku sering lihat di film-film dan itu sangat membahayakan."

Dalam hati Kyungsoo sedikit cemas pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memutar otak memikirkan jalan keluar lain. "Bagaimana kalau aku menyewa _bodyguard_?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya berkedip polos.

Baekhyun memekik mendramatisasi, "Itu berlebihan! Seperti anak Presiden saja, lagipula akan mencolok sekali. Lalu bagaimana dengan bayarannya? Memang uang jajanmu berapa?"

Baekhyun memang terkadang menyebalkan. Tapi perkataannya sesuai fakta.

Ponsel di saku Kyungsoo bergetar. Dengan jantung berdentum keras Kyungsoo membuka pesan masuk secara perlahan.

"Siapa? Siapa?" Baekhyun bertanya. Merapatkan bangkunya dengan bangku Kyungsoo. Melihat pesan masuk bersama.

**From: Stalker pabo  
****A****ku melihatmu dari bangkuku. Kau sangat manis, Soo-**_**baby**_**. Makan yang banyak ya****!**

"_Omona_! Kyunga..." Baekhyun memekik tertahan, segera membekap mulutnya sendiri. ia melirik kesana-kemari dengan sorot ketakutan.

Kyungsoo sendiri wajahnya sudah pucat pasi. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada meja kantin—frustasi.

"Sepertinya kau harus memikirkan saranku tadi Kyungsoo..."

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun ragu sebelum menghela napas, 'Apa boleh buat' batinnya, "...baiklah"

"Apa?"

Kyungsoo mendelik sebal, "Aku akan mencari _namjachingu_."

Baekhyun tertawa senang—ia segera diam setelah mendapat hadiah _deathglare_ dari Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun berdehem sebelum bicara, "...jadi, apa kau punya calon?"

"Ha?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, "Begini, apa kau punya seseorang yang kau sukai?" tanya Baekhyun sambil berkedip menggoda Kyungsoo.

Detik itu juga pipi Kyungsoo merona bagai buah plum. Manis sekali. Ia buang muka, malu. "_Obseoo_." ujarnya setengah berbisik.

"_Ei, kotjimal_."

"Ada apa ini?" Luhan datang dengan membawa nampan berisi makanan mereka. Ia segera duduk lalu memberi isyarat pada Baekhyun—menanyakan kenapa Kyungsoo merona.

"_Uri_ Kyungsoo akan mencari _namjachingu_..." Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya menatap jahil ke arah Kyungsoo.

"_Jinjja_? Kyunga?!" Luhan bertanya antusias dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"_Ye~_"

Luhan pura-pura terisak, "Akhirnya kau berniat pacaran juga..." Luhan dan Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan tawa mereka.

"_Ya_!"

Pelajaran sekolah telah usai. Beberapa murid yang tidak memiliki kegiatan lain langsung pulang. Namun, sebagian mengikuti kegiatan klub yang mereka ambil.

Saat ini matahari memancarkan cahayanya tanpa ampun—terik sekali. Bulir-bulir keringat menetes dari dahi Kyungsoo, walaupun ia memakai pakaian seragam _cheerleaders_ yang cukup terbuka tetap saja kegerahan. Klub _cheerleaders_ tengah berlatih menggunakan pom-pom di lapangan sekolah. Gedung olahraga mereka sedang digunakan oleh klub basket.

Kyungsoo meneguk air mineral yang ia bawa. Matanya bergerilya memperhatikan teman-temannya yang sedang istirahat. Ia melirik Baekhyun yang sibuk mengipas-ngipas wajahnya yang memerah karena panas.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengambil klub yang sama—_cheerleaders_ dan _vocal_—sedangkan Luhan, hanya _vocal_. Kyungsoo menghampiri Baekhyun mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka mengobrol sambil sesekali tertawa bersama.

Ponsel di pangkuan Kyungsoo bergetar. Ikon amplop menghiasi layar. Jari-jari Kyungsoo bergerak membuka pesan masuk.

**From: Stalker pabo  
Rokmu terlalu pendek. Apa-apaan itu?**** !**** Kau mau pamer, hah?****!**

Kyungsoo menelan salivanya susah payah. Ia memperhatikan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Memang banyak _namja_ yang menonton tim _cheerleaders_ berlatih saat ini. Mungkin _stalker_ itu salah satu dari mereka?

"_Waeyo_, Soo?" tanya Baekhyun heran. Kyungsoo segera memberikan ponselnya pada Baekhyun.

Gadis manis itu segera membaca pesan masuk dengan ekspresi was-was.

Baekhyun mendengus setelah selesai membacanya. Ia mulai muak sekarang. Kasihan sahabatnya, dia pasti tertekan. Baekhyun memberikan ponsel Kyungsoo dalam diam. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Sama seperti Kyungsoo, ia pun hanya bungkam. Tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Hingga panggilan dari Tiffany-_sunbae_ ketua klub _cheerleaders_ membuyarkan lamunan kedua gadis imut itu.

Mereka kembali latihan dengan perasaan tak menentu.

.

.

.

Senja telah tiba. Sang mentari akan pergi ke arah barat. Burung-burung berterbangan menuju sarang. Gemericik air sungai menjadi suara yang menenangkan bagi kedua gadis yang tengah berjalan pulang bersama.

"Aku rasa kau harus punya _namjachingu_ yang cukup berpengaruh di sekolah," Baekhyun memecah keheningan. Ia menatap sepatunya sebelum beralih pada Kyungsoo, yang sedari tadi terus diam di sebelahnya.

"Begitu?" tanya Kyungsoo lirih, "Apa ada yang menyukaiku?" lanjutnya balik menatap Baekhyun ragu.

"Kau selalu merendah, Kyung. Kau cukup populer. Aku rasa tidaklah sulit untukmu mencari _namjachingu_... selama ini kau terlalu menutup diri," ujar Baekhyun menatap langit berwarna oranye. Semilir angin menyapu wajah mereka.

"Bukan begitu..." Kyungsoo ingin mengelak, namun ia terdengar ragu.

Baekhyun melirik Kyungsoo melalui ekor matanya, "Sudahlah... oh! Apa ada salah satu teman Chanyeol dan Sehun yang membuatmu tertarik? Nanti aku akan bicara pada Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo menggaruk pipinya.

"Bagaimana dengan Kai?"

Kyungsoo seperti tersedak saliva-nya sendiri. Ia berdehem grogi sebelum menjawab. "...maksudmu, Jongin?"

Jongin. Kim Jongin seorang _namja_ yang masih di tingkat satu yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya. Berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu. Waktu itu Sehun kekasih Luhan mengenalkannya dengan Jongin. Namja berkulit tan dengan paras tampan. Kyungsoo hanya terpaku. Menatap mata _onyx_ Jogin dalam...

Ia merasa tak pantas bersama Jongin. Karena Jongin sangat populer, ia mahir dalam _dance_ dan ia merupakan cucu dari pemilik sekolah.

Kyungsoo berusaha keras agar Jongin melihatnya. Maka dari itu dia megikuti Baekhyun untuk masuk klub _cheerleaders_.

Kyungsoo menutup diri dari semua _namja_ yang mendekatinya. Karena ia terlalu berharap pada Jongin... tapi Jongin sendiri hanya bersikap biasa padanya.

Sorot mata Kyungsoo berubah sendu. Pandangannya tak fokus ke depan. "..._mollayo_..."

"_Wae_? Eoh. Kenapa dengan wajahmu?" Baekhyun menangkap mimik putus asa dari wajah Kyungsoo.

"_Ahniiyaa_..." gadis berambut hitam itu tertawa dipaksakan membuat Baekhyun mengerenyit lalu mengedikkan bahu tak acuh.

"Kai itu baik, Kyungie... Kau tahu? aku rasa dia tertarik padamu."

Kyungsoo mendengus mendengarnya. "Dari mana kau dapat lelucon itu?"

"Aish, aku serius. Saat kau tak ada dia selalu cerewet menanyakanmu di mana, Kai bilang kau adalah tipenya dan dia itu aneh jika ada dirimu, aku rasa dia punya dua kepribadian." jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar seraya memperhatikan seorang anak yang berjalan bersama ibunya di depan mereka.

Kyungsoo cukup tertarik akan pembicaraan ini, ia tidak tahu jika Kai begitu. Apa selama ini dia tidak peka?

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Kalau tidak ada kau... dia itu kekanakan tidak jauh seperti Sehun. Tapi jika kau ada dia itu sok pendiam… Umm, Seharusnya aku tak mengatakan ini..." Baekhyun menghela napas membuat Kyungsoo semakin penasaran.

"_Waewaewae_?!"

"Tapi kau tidak boleh mengatakannya pada siapapun. Ini rahasia, aku sendiri tak sengaja mendengarnya. saat Chanyeol, berbicara lewat telepon dengan Kai."

"_Ne__,_ _yaksok_!" Kyungsoo semakin penasaran. Ia mengangguk antusias.

"Dulu kita pernah jalan-jalan ke mall bersama. Aku, kau, Chanyeol, Kai, Luhan dan Sehun. Kau ingat?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa. Hari di mana bisa jalan-jalan bersama orang yang ia sukai. Sekaligus hari yang sangat memalukan untuknya.

"Saat itu ada anak kelas sebelah menabrakmu. Satu gelas minuman dingin yang ia bawa membasahi bajumu. Rokmu tersingkap membuat celana dalam _str__a__wbe__r__ry_ yang kau kenakan kelihatan. Kau menangis karena banyak orang yang melihat itu." Baekhyun terkikik.

"YA! Sudah jangan diungkit lagi."

Baekhyun mencolek pipi Kyungsoo yang memerah bagai tomat.

Hari itu yang membuat Kyungsoo menangis bukanlah ia yang diperhatikan seisi mall tapi lebih karena. Ia malu dipermalukan di depan Jongin.

"Arra... Setelah itu kau tidak masuk sekolah kan? Karena demam"

Kyungsoo bergumam mengiyakan, "Terus kenapa?"

Baekhyun mendesis, "Diam dulu, aku belum selesai."

"Oh, ne. _Mian_..._mian_." Kyungsoo nyengir.

"Saat kau tidak masuk sekolah. Anak yang menabrakmu juga sama. Dia masuk rumah sakit. Setelah dihajar Jongin."

"_MWO_? !"

Gadis bermata sipit itu mengusap kedua telinganya ia mendelik ke arah Kyungsoo, "YA! Jangan berteriak padaku."

Kyungsoo kembali bergumam '_Mian mian_'

"Tanpa sepengetahuan kita, Jongin menghajar anak itu habis-habisan sepulang dari mall. Apa kau tak menyadarinya? Anak itukan sudah pindah sekolah."

"Woh... _Jeogmalyo_? Iya, pantas saja aku tidak pernah lihat dia lagi."

"Itu bukti, kalau Jongin sangat perhatian padamu... Walau dilakukan diam-diam dan dengan caranya yang berlebihan"

Mulut Kyungsoo terkatup rapat. Ia bingung harus senang atau bagaimana...

"Kai itu punya maksud baik, aku akan berusaha mendekatkanmu padanya," senyum tulus terukir di wajah manis milik Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum. "_Gomapta_, Baekhyun-ah"

Jadi... Bisakah ia berharap. Bahwa Kai juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama kepadanya...?

Persimpangan jalan terlihat di depan mata kedua sahabat itu. Mereka melambai ceria sebelum berpisah karena dari sana arah rumah mereka berbeda.

Kyungsoo menendang kerikil di depannya. Dalam hati gadis itu menduga-duga dan setengah berharap. Kai juga mencintainya. Ia menghela napas lalu melirik pasangan kekasih yang menyeberang dengan bergandengan tangan.

Kapan dia bisa seperti itu?

Kapan ada yang mengisi ronga kosong di jari-jarinya... dengan pandangan sendu Kyungsoo menatap jemarinya sendiri seraya tersenyum pahit.

Ponselnya bergetar. Memberikan sensasi tersendiri bagi hati Kyungsoo. Ia was-was, jikalau itu orang yang sama yang mengirimnya sms.

**From: Stalker pabo  
Kau kenapa****...****a****pa sakit? Lalu kenapa kau memperhatikan jarimu seperti itu? Jangan membuatku cemas.**

Tuhan... stalker itu ada disekitarnya saat ini, _eothokeh_?

Kyungsoo ketakutan ia berlari sekencang mungkin. Sedikit lagi ia sampai rumah. Napasnya terengah-engah. Dadanya mulai sesak karena larinya. Bibir pink _kisabble_-nya tertarik membentuk senyum lega—melihat rumahnya di depan mata.

Gadis imut itu cepat-cepat membuka gerbang rumahnya dan melesat menuju pintu masuk. Ia langsung mengunci pintu depan dengan dua kali putaran.

Kakinya lemas. Kyungsoo merosot begitu saja. Kepalanya menyandar lelah pada pintu kayu yang dingin. Napasnya tak beraturan.

Setidaknya ia cukup lega saat ini. Kyungsoo aman di dalam rumahnya sendiri.

"Kyungsoo? Apa yang kau lakukan di situ?"

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget mendengar suara _eonni_-nya. Lamunannya buyar seketika.

"Ayo bangun jangan duduk-duduk di situ," Lay terkikik geli.

Kyungsoo dengan bibir ter-_pout_ menurut saja.

Lay berinisiatif membantu adiknya. "Ganti bajumu dan bantu aku masak makan malam," Lay memerintah seraya membersihkan debu yang menempel pada seragam Kyungsoo.

"Ne... _Eonni_," Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Bel rumah mereka berbunyi. Kyungsoo dan Lay saling melirik. "Kau yang buka."

"Kenapa aku?"

"Masa kau menyuruhku? Aku kan _eonni_-mu!"

Kyungsoo cuma bisa berdengung sebal.

**Ceklek.**

Mata Kyungsoo terbelalak terpantul dalam maniknya sosok Kai tersenyum tipis kepadanya. Lay mengintip dari celah bahu Kyungsoo.

"_Anyeong__,__ nunna__._" suara baritone milik Kai menyadarkan Kyungsoo bahwa ini bukan khayalan. Kai benar-benar berada di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo gugup. "_Ne_, _anyeong_ Kai. Ada apa?"

"Ini, untukmu." Kai menyerahkan kantong plastik putih.

Kyungsoo menerimanya heran. Ia buka plastik itu dengan penasaran. "...vitamin. Obat?" gumam Kyungsoo pelan membuat Kai tersenyum.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

Kai tertawa geli. "Untuk diminum _nunna_... Kau kan sakit."

"Hah? Dari mana kau dapat persepsi kalau aku sakit"

Kai menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "_Ahniya_... aku pergi." namja berkulit tan itu mengecup pipi _chubby_ milik Kyungsoo secepat kilat, lalu kabur dengan berlari sekuat tenaga.

Menyisakan Kyungsoo yang berkedip kaget. Perlahan wajahnya merona hingga ke telinga. Jantungnya berdentum-dentum keras.

"_Aigoo_... manisnya. Siapa itu tadi, _namjachingu_-mu?" tanya Lay dari balik bahu Kyungsoo. Adiknya tidak menjawab masih terpaku di depan pintu.

"Aku tahu kau senang Kyunga... tapi, setidaknya masuk dulu." Lay menertawai adiknya yang polos itu.

Kyungsoo berlari memasuki rumah dengan rona manis yang menghiasi pipinya.

"Eonni, berhenti meledekku!" Lay tertawa mendengar teriakkan Kyungsoo dari dalam kamar adiknya.

.

.

Malam telah larut tapi Kyungsoo masih sibuk mengerjakan PR-nya. Sedari tadi ponselnya terus bergetar. Sudah Kyungsoo tebak siapa yang mengirim SMS. Tak ia pedulikan. Ia bahkan tak membukanya sama sekali.

Kyungsoo terfokus pada buku sejarah di depannya. Tapi baru beberapa paragraf ponselnya bergetar lagi. Dengan kesal, Kyungsoo setengah membanting bukunya lalu segera meraup ponselnya di atas meja rias.

Kyungsoo berniat untuk membongkar ponselnya saja. Tapi sebelum itu ia cek pesan masuk. Mungkin saja salah satu pesan itu dari sahabatnya.

Pesan paling atas membuat Kyungsoo tercengang. Mulutnya menganga karena shock.

**From: Stalker pabo  
Soo****-**_**baby**_** kenapa belum tidur?**

"HUAAH! _EONNI_!" Kyungsoo menerjang pintu kamar Lay setelah melempar ponselnya entah kemana. Ia dobrak pintu malang itu paksa.

"_OMO_!" Lay memegang dadanya kaget. Tanpa memperdulikan Lay, Kyungsoo langsung melompat ke atas kasur Lay. Mengubur dirinya di dalam selimut bunga-bunga milik _eonni_-nya itu.

"_YA_! Ada apa?!" Lay menarik kaki Kyungsoo gemas.

Kyungsoo mengintip dari balik selimut.

"Keluar, kau!" Lay secara beringas menarik selimutnya.

"_Andwe_... _Eonni_. _Andwe_. Sembunyikan aku!"

Lay mengerenyit tak mengerti. "Apaan sih?"

"LIHAT! lihat ponselku _eonni_. Lihat! Lihat pesan masuknyaa! Aaa!"

Lay memasang tampang _po__k__er face_ mendengar teriakan tak jelas Kyungsoo. Ia menghela napas. "_Arraseo_... di mana ponselmu?"

"Aaa... di kamar!"

Lay mencubit pantat Kyungsoo sebelum beranjak menuju kamar adiknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar grabag-grubuk dari arah luar. Kyungsoo memekik merasakan ada seseorang yang menumpuknya.

"Kyung..." Lay merayap berusaha ikut masuk ke dalam selimut. Setelah berhasil ia langsung memeluk tubuh mungil adiknya.

"Dari mana _stalker_ itu tahu kau belum tidur?" Lay berbisik.

"Aku tidak tahu..." jawab Kyungsoo pelan.

"Malah _appa_ lembur lagi." Lay mengubah posisinya agar lebih nyaman. Mereka tinggal berdua di rumah sedangkan _eomma_ mereka sedang menjenguk sang nenek yang tengah sakit.

Lama mereka terdiam. Posisi kakak beradik itu sangat nyaman. Kyungsoo merasa tenang di pelukan _eonni_-nya. Ia merasa dilindungi. Napasnya mulai teratur. Kelopak matanya terasa berat perlahan ia terpejam... melayang menuju dunia mimpi.  
.

.

"AAAA!"

Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Ia langsung bangun, akibatnya... kepalanya jadi sedikit pusing. Kyungsoo mengucek kedua matanya imut.

"Lay... _e__onni_?" ucap Kyungsoo setelah mengingat suara teriakkan tadi. Ia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ini masih di kamar Lay. Ngomong-ngomong di mana _eonni__-_nya? Dan tadi itu, kenapa ya?

Kyungsoo menguap. Lalu menggaruk rambutnya yang berantakan.

"Soo... Kyungoo! Kyungsoo! Ini gawat!" Lay muncul dari balik pintu dengan rambutnya yang masih setengah basah pertanda ia baru selesai mandi. Lay menubruk Kyungsoo yang masih mengumpulkan nyawanya.

"Aduh... _Wae, eonni_?" Kyungsoo merintih menyingkirkan Lay yang menduduki kaki kirinya.

"Oh, _mian_... Bagaimana ini Kyunga?" Lay menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Suho _oppa_ tadi meneleponku untuk mengingatkan, jika aku harus menjemputnya nanti siang di _airport_."

"Gawat apanya? Bukannya itu bagus. Suho _oppa_ memangnya sudah menyelesaikan study-nya di Amerika?"

"Sudah... Aih, Soo aku lupa, aku ada jam kuliah nanti siang."

"Kebiasaan..."

"Ayolah Kyungsoo, gantikan aku menjemput Suho _oppa_ di _airport_, _nee_?" Lay memelas menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan wajahnya.

"_Shireo_! Dia kan tunanganmu kenapa aku yang jemput!"

"Ya! Dasar adik durhaka!" Lay menggelitiki tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Hahahaha! Ampun—hah nee... Haha... Iya, iya!"

.

Hari ini sekolah sangat membosankan. Belajar, istirahat—belajar lalu pulang. Tapi yang membuat hari ini istimewa adalah perkataan Baekhyun yang terngiang-ngiang di benak Kyungsoo. Dia bilang sepulang sekolah Baekhyun mengajak Chanyeol, Luhan, Sehun, Kai dan dirinya untuk berkumpul di halaman belakang sekolah untuk sekedar mengobrol. Itu hanya rencana Baekhyun saja untuk mendekatkannya dengan Kai. Kyungsoo berpikir sangat beruntung sekali ia dia punya sahabat sepengertian Baekhyun.

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo kenapa senyum-senyum begitu?" tanya Luhan.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Melirik jam tangannya. "Ke mana yang lain?"

Ia dan Luhan saat ini sudah di halaman belakang.

"Baekhyun menyusul Chanyeol. Sehun sedang membeli bubble tea. Dan—oh! Itu Kai." Luhan menunjuk sosok Kai yang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

Tanpa sadar Kyungsoo menahan napasnya. Kenapa dari hari ke hari Kai bertambah tampan? Hanya dengan melihat Kai saja sudah membuat wajahnya memanas. Ugghh... Memalukan.

Kai duduk di sampingnya. Menoleh ke arahnya lalu tersenyum miring.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Sehun mengirimiku pesan untuk menyusulnya. Sebentar ya?" Luhan mengedipkan matanya lalu berlari meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"Ung... Nonna? Kenapa diam saja."

"Banyak yang ingin aku katakan. Saking banyaknya aku bingung sendiri." Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan kedua mata bulatnya.

Kai terkekeh. Tangannya terangkat—menyelipkan rambut Kyungsoo ke belakang telinga gadis itu dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo menatap kedua _onyx_ Kai. Ia terpaku. Waktu seakan berhenti, hanya ada Kai dan Kyungsoo yang saling mengagumi.

"_Nonna_..." Kai mengambil tangan Kyungsoo lalu menautkan jemari mereka. Saat mereka bersentuhan Kyungsoo merasa adanya perasaan hangat membuncah di dadanya.

"_Ne_?" Kyungsoo menundukan wajahnya menyembunyikan rona merah yang tak juga hilang.

"Aku merasa sangat nyaman bersamamu." ujar Kai tak mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok imut di sampingnya. Kai sudah jatuh. Jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona gadis itu.

"Aku juga nyaman bersamamu, Kai." Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kedua mata doe-nya sedikit menyipit manis.

"Aa." Kai kehabisan kata-kata. Terlalu sibuk menatap seorang gadis yang terlampau indah untuk dilewatkan. "Bolehkah? Bolehkah aku memelukmu." tanya Kai tanpa sadar.

Ia berdehem gugup setelah menyadari apa yang ia katakan. Tapi respon Kyungsoo yang mengangguk malu-malu dengan wajah yang merona di hadapannya membuat Kai hilang kendali. Pertahanannya sejak tadi runtuh sudah. Kai mendekap tubuh mungil Kyungsoo, merasakan betapa pasnya tubuh Kyungsoo di pelukannya. Ia dan Kyungsoo seperti diciptakan untuk bersama.

Wangi vanila memenuhi indra penciuman Kai. Pemuda berkulit tan itu menyurukkan kepalanya pada lekukan leher Kyungsoo, menghirup wangi Kyungsoo yang membuatnya tenang.

Sudah lama... sudah lama... ia ingin begini. Menghapus jarak antara ia dan Kyungsoo**nya** dengan pelukan hangat yang begitu ia damba.

Kyungsoo merasa seperti ingin meledak. Euforia ini terlalu menyenangkan. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan ... membayangkan sejauh ini. Perlahan tangannya terangkat untuk balas memeluk pinggang Kai. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Menyadarkan kepalanya pada bahu Kai.

Keduanya tersenyum bahagia... menikmati betapa hangatnya saat ini. Tak ada satupun yang berniat memutuskan kontak di antara mereka. Kai lebih dalam memeluk Kyungsoo posesif.

**Bruk****.**

Suara benda jatuh membuat Kai dan Kyungsoo kaget. Mereka saling melepaskan diri walau terpaksa. Disusul dengan suara teriakan... teriakan yang mereka kenali.

Sehun menatap miris bubble teanya yang jatuh tak berbentuk lagi. Ia terlalu kaget melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo berpelukan begitu. Luhan menutup mulutnya shock. Chanyeol menganga. Sedangkan Baekhyun mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya.

"_Omona_ Baekki... kita baru meninggalkan mereka 20 menit lebih. Tapi mereka sudah begitu, apalagi mereka ditinggalkan seharian? ! Mungkin akan ada _aegy._"

Baekhyun memukul belakang kepala Chanyeol. Membuat pemuda dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu mengaduh kesakitan.

Mereka segera menghampiri Kai dan Kyungsoo. Kai memasang wajah sok datar. Padahal batinnya heboh sekali. Kyungsoo menundukan wajahnya lebih dalam. Malu. Kepergok para sahabatnya.

Baekhyun, Luhan segera menggoda Kyungsoo. Mereka tertawa bersama. Berceloteh riang. Sesekali pasangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga Sehun dan Luhan mengumbar kemesraan yang ditingkahi Kai dan Kyungsoo yang saling lirik.

Siapapun yang melihat akan iri. Terasa sekali persahabatan yang terikat erat di antara mereka.

.

.

"Psst psstt!" Baekhyun menyengol Kyungsoo. Ia mengibaskan tangannya memberi isyarat agar Kyungsoo mendekat.

"_Wae_?" tanya Kyungsoo mendekatkan telinganya pada mulut Baekhyun.

"_Stalker_-mu... dari tadi tidak SMS?" Baekhyun berbisik.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Sejak kita berkumpul di sini. Tidak ada pesan masuk ke ponselku."

"Benarkan. Dia takut pada Kai!"

"Darimana kau dapat simpulkan begitu?"

"_F__e__eling_." Baekhyun nyengir.

.

.

"Bagaimana kalau kita beli es krim?" Luhan menatap satu per satu temannya dengan mata berbinar. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. Sedangkan para _namja_ ikut saja keinginan kekasih mereka.

Kyungsoo berjalan paling belakang menatap punggung Kai dari jauh, lalu Kai menoleh membuat pandangan mereka bertemu. Senyum manis tersungging di bibir _nam__j__a_ tampan itu.

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget, ia tertangkap basah. Kai berbalik arah. Berjalan pelan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Ayo... _Nonna_. Nanti kau ketinggalan." ujarnya seraya menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kyung. Nanti kita ke toko es krim dulu ya?" tanya Luhan setelah melihat Kai dan Kyungsoo menyusulnya.

"Iya—" ponsel di saku Kyungsoo bergetar.

**Suho oppa  
calling...**

"_Yeoboseo_?" Kyungsoo berhenti berjalan. Mereka menengok ke arah Kyungsoo yang sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Suho oppa?"

Iris _onyx_ Kai menajam. Ia tak suka Kyungsoo menyebut nama _namja_ lain.

"Oh, ne, _mianhae oppa_... Aku segera kesana. Pai pai." Kyungsoo menutup panggilannya.

"_Mianhae_ aku harus pergi." Kyungsoo menunjukkan raut semenyesal mungkin.

"Ooh... _Gwenchana_." Luhan tersenyum diikuti anggukan Baekhyun.

"Memangnya _nonna_ mau kemana? Kencan ya?" Sehun bertanya iseng tanpa menyadari aura hitam dari seseorang.

"_Anni_... Huna. Aku pergi dulu ya? Pai pai." Kyungsoo berlari meninggalkan mereka sebelum itu ia tersenyum ke arah Kai yang menatapnya tajam. Ia tak mengerti Kai begitu. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak punya waktu untuk berpikir. Dia sudah terlambat sekarang.

Baekhyun menyengol lengan Chanyeol. "_Mwo_?"

Ia menunjuk Kai lalu meringis prihatin. Kai mengertakan giginya. Kedua tangannya mengepal hingga memutih.

Kyungsoo mau kemana? Bertemu _namja_ kah?

Ia merasakan dadanya seperti terbakar kesal. Kyungsoo mau bertemu _namja_ lain? _Andwe_! Tidak bisa, Kai tidak rela.

Ingin rasanya Kai menyeret Kyungsoo agar kembali ke sisinya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Dia tidak punya status untuk melakukan itu. Memangnya dia siapanya Kyungsoo? Teman? Cih.

Siapa itu Suho? _Namjachingu_-nya kah? Tidak mungkin! Kyungsoo itu milik Kai. Ya! Hanya miliknya.

"...Kai?"

Benarkah mereka akan kencan?

"Kai!"

Kyungsoonya akan berduaan dengan _namja_ lain... Dan ia tak tahu gadis pujaannya itu pergi ke mana?

"YA, KKAMJONG!"

"_MWO_? !"

Chanyeol mundur satu langkah. Menatap seram ke arah Kai. Ia heran kenapa Kai terlihat kalut sekali.

"Kau memikirkan apa sih? Dari tadi dipanggil. Diam saja"

"...bukan. Urusanmu" jawab Kai sinis. Matanya berkilat tajam.

Sehun hanya bisa menggeleng. Ia sudah terlampau jauh mengenal Kai. Sahabatnya itu tengah cemburu. Cemburu pada Kyungsoo. Sehun sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Kai ini karena Kai itu memang cemburuan. Ia cemburu pada semua hal. Kai pernah bilang Kyungsoo itu miliknya dan dia tidak suka miliknya disentuh orang lain.

Sehun kasihan pada Kyungsoo. Karena dicintai orang segila Kai.

"Baekhyun nonna, kau tahu Kyungsoo pergi ke mana?" Kai bertanya pada Baekhyun yang sedari tadi diam menatapnya.

"Dia bilang akan ke airport. Menjemput Suho oppa. Tunang—ya! Kai, mau ke mana?" belum selesai Baekhyun bicara. Kai langsung berlari ke arah parkiran. Mengambil motornya.

.

.

.

.

"Yoboseo Suho oppa? Ne... Mianhae oppa. Aku telat." Kyungsoo menelpon Suho. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada kaca bus yang dingin.

"Kau menunggu di cafe? Oh baiklah kalau begitu. Aku ke sana"

Kyungsoo menopang dagunya. Memperhatikan pemandangan jalan lewat kaca bus. Pikirannya melanglang buana.

Kai... Sedang apa ya?

.

.

.

.

Kai melajukan motornya seperti orang kesetanan. Ia beruntung tidak kena tilang. Kai terlalu takut, kesal, marah, tidak rela, semuanya campur aduk. Membuat Kai frustasi sendiri dan juga pikiran negatif tentang Kyungsoo terus berputar di kepalanya. Membuat perasaan Kai berantakan tak menentu.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu segera memarkirkan motornya asal-asalan. Ia berlari setengah terbang. Masuk ke dalam airport. Bulir-bulir keringat membuat seragamnya terasa lembab. Kai menoleh ke segala arah hingga ia rasakan lehernya sedikit linu.

Di airport. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang berlalu lalang membuat kepala Kai sedikit pening.

"KYUNGSOO!" Kai berteriak memanggil Kyungsoo berharap gadis itu dapat menyadarinya. Orang-orang menatap Kai aneh. Tapi Kai tak memperdulikan itu. Di kepalanya hanya ada satu nama Do Kyungsoo.

Kai tidak akan pernah memberikan kesempatan Kyungsoo berdekatan dengan namja lain.

Kai menggerutu marah. Ia benci pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak menemukan Kyungsoo di seisi airport.

"Soo-baby... Kau di mana?" namja itu terengah. Ia menekan dadanya kuat. Sesak karena terus berlari tanpa henti. Kai membungkuk, tangannya bertumpu pada lutut.

Ia menatap nanar lantai airport.

.

.

Kyungsoo turun dari bus. Ia berjalan setengah berlari menuju cafe dekat airport. Samar-samar dapat Kyungsoo lihat, dari balik kaca jendela cafe. Sosok Suho yang tengah duduk tenang.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sumringah. Ia mempercepat larinya dengan cengiran tak luntur dari wajahnya.

.

.

Kai berjalan putus asa menuju parkiran. Ia melajukan motornya tanpa berniat menggunakan helm. Berbanding terbalik dengan sebelumnya. Saat ini Kai mengendarakan motornya sangat pelan meninggalkan arport. Berharap dapat menemukan Kyungsoo dijalan yang ia lalui.

Kai memperhatikan jalanan dengan pandangan kosong. Hingga sosok siluet seseorang membuat matanya terbelalak.

Tubuh mungil. Kulit putih. Rambut hitam panjang yang lembut serta mata bulat yang imut.

Kyungsoo... Berlari berlawanan arah dengannya. Tak dapat Kai tahan senyuman leganya. Kai memberhentikan motornya.

"Kyung—" gadis itu sama sekali tak melihatnya. Pandangan kedua mata beningnya fokus pada satu titik.

Kai mengerenyit kesal. Ia mengikuti sorot mata Kyungsoo yang menjadi pusat perhatian gadis itu.

Di sana.

Ada seorang... namja.

Gadis polos itu tanpa tahu apapun. Segera membuka—sedikit mendobrak—pintu cafe.

"Oppaa!"

Suho yang mendengar suara familiar di telinganya segera berdiri. Namja bak malaikat itu tersenyum. Merentangkan kedua tangannya menyambut tubrukan Kyungsoo pada tubuhnya. Ia peluk tubuh Kyungsoo gemas.

"Aigooaigo." Suho melepas pelukannya namun tak menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Kyungsoo. "Berapa tahun kita tak bertemu? Dan kau masih setinggi ini? Banyaklah minum susu Soosoo..."

Bibir Kyungsoo mengerucut. "Oppaa..." rengeknya manja. "Kenapa kau dan Lay eonni suka sekali meledekku!"

"Hahaha! Karena kami couple yang cocok! Kajja, kajja kita pulang. Tapi antar aku beli bunga dulu untuk Lay, oke?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Kai membanting helm ke aspal yang keras. Tak ia perdulikan kaca helmnya yang pecah berserakan mengotori jalan.

"BERENGSEK!" Kai menendang helmnya dengan membabi buta.

"Argghh!" Kai mencengkeram rambutnya. Wajahnya memerah karena amarah. Tangannya mengepal kencang. Ia tinju udara dengan gigi bergemeletuk menahan emosi. Kai menyipitkan mata. Menatap Suho dan Kyungsoo yang tengah berangkulan menyetop taksi. Suara merdu tawa Kyungsoo menggores hatinya. Kyungsoo bersama orang lain... Kyungsoo terlihat bahagia bersama namja lain. Bukan dirinya...

Kai melotot marah pada taxi yang melewatinya. Kyungsoo telalu sibuk bersama namja itu hingga tak melihat sedikitpun ke arahnya.

Kai mendecih. Mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia tatap awan dan langit biru. Air mata menggenangi kelopak matanya. Kyungsoo kenapa kau torehkan lara hati di sini. Tangannya yang lemas bergerak mengusap dadanya.

.

"Kenapa Kyung?" Suho bertanya pada Kyungsoo yang terus menoleh ke belakang kaca taxi.

Kyungsoo melirik Suho lalu menghela napas. "...ahni."

"Kau sakit?"

"Perasaanku sedikit tidak enak." gadis cantik itu meringis. Suho yang melihatnya jadi sedikit cemas. Kyungsoo sudah dia anggap adik sendiri.

"Gwenchana?"

Kyungsoo bergumam. Tersenyum sekilas lalu membuang pandangannya ke kaca taxi di sampingnya.

Ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar. 'Pasti stalker' nuraninya berbicara malas. Ia dengan enggan membuka satu pesan masuk.

**From: Stalker pabo  
Aku membencimu. Karena telah membuatku mencintaimu begitu dalam.**

Kyungsoo sedikit menganga membacanya. Ia menutup mulutnya kaget. Bola matanya bergerak tak fokus. Punggungnya bersandar lemas pada bangku taxi. 'Apa maksud stalker itu. Kenapa seolah-olah aku menyakitinya?' batin kyungsoo tak mengerti.

Kyungsoo menopang dagunya. "Andai... Kai yang selalu SMS-ku... bukan stalker tidak jelas itu" gumam Kyungsoo pelan.

.

.

.

Bulan telah menggantikan tugas sang mentari. Malam kota Seoul sangat indah oleh taburan kerlap-kerlip bintang. Kompleks perumahan tempat tinggal Kyungsoo sudah sepi. Saat ini waktu telah menujukan pukul 23:25 KST. Orang-orang enggan untuk keluar rumah.

Kyungsoo masih terjaga di depan meja belajarnya. Ia sedang latihan soal-soal kimia untuk ulangan harian besok. Dapat ia dengar suara tawa Lay dan Suho dari dalam kamarnya. Dasar, telah lama tak bertemu mereka pasti kangen-kangenan sekarang. Beruntung sekali mereka karena appa sedang menyusul eomma ke rumah nenek.

Jadi tidak ada yang akan mengganggu mereka saat ini.

Kyungsoo sendiri sudah disogok oleh buah tangan yang dibawa Suho. Yeah, jadi ia harus memberikan privasi sebanyak mungkin untuk Suho dan Lay.

Detingan jam dinding mendominasi keheningan kamar Kyungsoo. Ia menguap lalu mengucek mata kanannya yang sedikit berair. Lewat ekor matanya, Kyungsoo melirik iseng ponselnya yang sedari tadi diam. Ia bersyukur dan sedikit lega. Stalkernya tidak SMS malam ini.

Dentingan besi yang memekakan membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget. Disusul dengan suara-suara teriakan dari depan rumahnya. Kyungsoo ketakutan. Ia mengintip dari dari balik gorden sosok itu menendangi gerbang rumahnya brutal. Dari lantai dua kamarnya. Sosok itu tak begitu terlihat jelas tapi, Kyungsoo dapat menebak bahwa sosok itu lelaki. Dari perawakan tubuh dan suara baritonenya yang sedikit familiar.

Masalahnya adalah: siapa dia? Dan apa maunya?

"KELUAR! YAH!"

Kyungsoo menciut ketakutan. Ia cepat-cepat mengambil ponselnya. Berjaga-jaga untuk menelepon appa atau polisi...

"Do Kyungsoo!"

Mata doenya terbelalak. Tubuh Kyungsoo menjadi tegak kaku. Langsung ia singkap gorden kamarnya. Untuk menatap dengan jelas sosok itu.

"Diam! Siapa kau?" Kyungsoo samar-samar mendengar suara Suho. Ah... ia melupakan tunangan eonni-nya itu. Syukurlah setidaknya ada lelaki yang dapat melindunginya dan Lay eonni. Kyungsoo bernapas lega melihat Suho menghampiri sosok itu diikuti Lay yang mengekornya.

Kyungsoo berlari keluar kamar. Ia terburu-buru menuruni tangga. Ia sangat penasaran. Kyungsoo berlari kecil ke belakang Suho dan Lay. Ia melirik takut lewat bahu Lay. Sekarang dapat Kyungsoo lihat jelas sosok yang membuat keributan malam-malam di depan rumahnya.

Matanya memincing untuk memperjelas. "Kai?" desis Kyungsoo. Volume matanya membesar shock. Mulutnya membulat tak percaya.

Suho dan Lay menengok ke belakang. "Kenapa kau keluar? Masuk!" Suho menepuk pundak Kyungsoo. Lay mengangguk sorot matanya seakan mengatakan ini-urusan-orang-dewasa.

"Jangan sentuh dia! Buka! Buka gerbangnya! YA!" Kai menggoyang-goyang gerbang yang digembok. Membuat bunyi nyaring yang cukup kencang.

Wajah Suho memerah karena marah. Tangannya mengepal. Menghampiri Kai dengan langkah besar. Sebelum itu Kyungsoo menarik tangannya.

"Oppa... dia, temanku." kata terakhir seperti pil pahit untuk Kyungsoo. Gadis itu memelas ke arah Suho. Lay hanya mengerenyit melihatnya.

Sedangkan Kai. Namja jangkung itu tertawa dipaksakan. Tubuhnya linglung ke samping. Mulutnya tak berhenti bergumam menyebut nama Kyungsoo bagai mantra.

Lay menatap Suho. "Buka saja." ia menyerahkan kunci pada Suho.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Suho menerima kunci itu. Ia melirik Kai curiga. Lay mengangguk.

Suho menghela napas. "Lain kali aku akan berbicara pada Do aboeji untuk menyewa penjaga keamanan." katanya sambil membuka gerbang. Setelah gerbang terbuka Kai langsung meninju wajah Suho membuat pria bak malaikat itu tersungkur ke belakang dengan bibir yang berdarah. Lay berteriak melihatnya—ia langsung membantu Suho berdiri.

"Aish! Apa masalahmu?" tanya Suho. Ia sesekali meringis perih.

"Diam!" ujar Kai. Tanpa mempedulikan Suho dan Lay. Ia berjalan gontai menuju Kyungsoo yang masih tercengang setelah menyimak kerjadian tadi.

"Kyung." gumamnya setelah berada di hadapan Kyungsoo. Gadis yang dipanggil mendongak menatap Kai yang lebih tinggi darinya. Tanpa sebab jelas Kai tertawa. Tapi matanya berkilat karena air mata.

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya mundur satu langkah dari hadapan Kai. "Kau mabuk, Kai..."

Tangan Kai mengapai-gapai ke depan seolah-olah ingin mencapai Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang iba bergerak maju memeluk Kai erat. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat Kai begini.

'Ada apa denganmu,' batin Kyungsoo sedih. Kai yang menerima pelukan Kyungsoo sedikit melemah. Wangi alami tubuh Kyungsoo membuatnya tenang.

"OMO! Eonni tolong aku." Kyungsoo hampir jatuh. Karena tidak kuat menahan beban Kai yang tiba-tiba pingsan—atau tidur—di pelukannya. Lay yang tadinya masih sibuk mengurusi luka Suho langsung berdiri dan ikut menahan tubuh Kai. Suho yang melihatnya menghela napas. "Serahkan padaku."

.

.

.

"Ke mana aku membawanya?" tanya Suho yang telah menggendong Kai di punggungnya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng bingung.

"Kalian tidur berdua saja di kamar tamu" saran Lay.

"Mwo? Shireo." Suho menggeleng tidak terima. Ia masih sebal karena Kai memukulnya tadi.

"Lalu bagaimana? Taruh di sofa saja?" kata Lay menunjuk sofa panjang di ruang tamu.

"Andwe. Jangan!" protes Kyungsoo "Kasihan, Kai..." lanjutnya dengan suara melemah.

"Baiklah...," Lay menatap malas Kyungsoo. "Memangnya kau tidak tahu rumah namjachingu-mu sendiri apa?" tanya Lay. Ia baru ingat lelaki ini yang waktu itu memberi Kyungsoo obat dan mengecup pipinya.

"Sudahku bilang dia itu temanku!" Kyungsoo mengelak dengan wajah merona hingga telinga. "Dan aku tidak tahu rumah Kai"

"Hahaha... arra~"

"Sudahlah lebih baik dia tidur di kamar Kyungsoo dan kau Kyungsoo tidur berdua di kamar Lay."

"Ne."

.

.

.

Saat ini Kai tengah dibaringkan di kasur milik Kyungsoo oleh Suho. "Arh, pinggangku." Suho mengerang memijit pinggangnya.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Lay menatap khawatir tunangannya. Suho tersenyum. Dia menggenggam tangan Lay lalu menariknya keluar kamar Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo. Suho oppa..." gumam Kyungsoo. Dia membuka sepatu Kai. "Dan mianhae temanku telah membuat keributan." lanjutnya sambil menatap Suho dan Lay bergantian.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyung." jawab Suho tersenyum maklum.

"Hum." Lay mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Walau aku sedikit takut tadi"

Pasangan itu menghilang dari balik pintu setelah mengucapkan 'Jaljayo.' pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo meletakan sepatu Kai di bawah ranjangnya.

Sorot iris doe milik Kyungsoo berubah sendu. Ia genggam tangan Kai lembut sambil sesekali mengusap sayang kening Kai.

Gadis bersurai panjang itu menghela napas. Melihat Kai yang masih menggunakan seragam dan jaket kulit hitam. Sama seperti terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Kyungsoo simpulkan bahwa Kai belum pulang ke rumahnya untuk sekedar ganti baju.

Mata Kyungsoo terasa buram oleh genangan air mata. Ia usap matanya cepat. "K-kau masih kelas satu dan sudah mabuk-mabukan begitu..." gumamnya lemah. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis. "Jangan ulangi lagi Kai." Kyungsoo usap pipi tirus Kai lembut.

"Aku tidak mau kau seperti itu."

"K-karena... aku mencintaimu, Jongin-ah" entah dapat keberanian dari mana. Kyungsoo mengecup bibir Kai. Bibir pink kisabble-nya menempel pada bibir Kai dengan lembut. Kejadian itu begitu cepat. Karena Kyungsoo langsung menarik wajahnya dengan rona merah di pipinya yang chubby.

Ia pukul gemas bibirnya sendiri. "Kyungsoo pabo, ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? !" ia melirik Kai. Takut pemuda itu terbangun. "Ei. Teganya aku mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan." gumamnya kesal.

Kyungsoo diam memperhatikan wajah tampan Kai. Perlahan bibirnya tertarik membentuk senyum. Matanya melembut melihat lelaki yang tertidur itu. "Jaljayo Kai." bisik Kyungsoo seraya mengecup kening Kai. Ia menyelimuti Kai sebelum beranjak pergi menuju kamar Lay.

Grep.

"Khajima." Kyungsoo kaget saat merasakan ujung baju tidurnya ditarik Kai. Gadis itu menahan napasnya ketika kelopak mata Kai yang tadinya tertutup—menyembunyikan sepasang iris onyx milik Kai—sekarang terbuka. Menatap langsung ke mata bulatnya dalam.

Jantung Kyungsoo berdetak keras. Ia membuka lalu menutup mulutnya tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

Bibir Kai berkedut menahan senyum. Kyungsoo tampak manis di matanya. Ia tarik tangan Kyungsoo hingga gadis bertubuh mungil itu jatuh ke pelukannya. Kai tersenyum senang.

Kyungsoo terbelalak. Ia memukul dada Kai pelan setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya. "...lepas Kai." desis Kyungsoo mencoba membebaskan diri dalam rengkuhan Kai walau sebenarnya ia cukup nyaman dalam posisi seperti ini. Tapi bagaimana pun ada Suho dan Lay di rumah. Bisa gawat ia kalau mereka melihatnya dan Kai dalam posisi yang terbilang intim begini.

Tanpa mempedulikan Kyungsoo. Kai sedikit mengangkat tubuh gadis itu hingga sekarang Kyungsoo menindihnya. Pemandangan wajah imut Kyungsoo yang merona di atasnya sangat indah untuk Kai.

Jantung keduanya sama-sama berdetak lebih cepat. Tubuh mereka yang saling menempel menimbukan sengatan listrik tersendiri.

Keduanya merasakan euforia menyenangkan di dalam perut mereka.

Hembusan napas Kyungsoo menyapu wajah Kai. Begitupun sebaliknya. Kai menarik tengkuk Kyungsoo. Ia sedikit mencondongkan wajahnya agar bibir mereka bertemu. Kyungsoo terbelalak merasakan Kai melumat bibirnya tapi ketika melihat kelopak mata Kai yang tertutup. Kyungsoo merasa tenang, ia ikut menutup matanya. Walau ragu Kyungsoo mencoba menikmati lumatan bibir pemuda berkulit tan itu—yang seakan-akan ingin memakan bibirnya.

Kai merasa ketagihan. Bibir Kyungsoo sangat manis untuknya. Kyungsoo memukul dada Kai. Stok oksigen dalam tubuhnya menipis.

Sedikit tidak rela Kai menarik tangannya yang tadinya menahan tengkuk Kyungsoo sehingga gadis itu bisa mangangkat wajahnya dan menghentikan tautan bibir mereka.

Kyungsoo meraup udara dengan rakus. Ia malu, mungkin wajahnya lebih merah dari tomat sekarang. Kai mengusap dagu Kyungsoo yang mengkilap oleh saliva—entah milik siapa. Lalu ia menutup matanya—siap menerima tamparan dari Kyungsoo. Tapi beberapa puluh detik ia menunggu rasa sakit itu tak kunjung datang. Kai membuka matanya ragu. Detik itu juga mata doe Kyungsoo yang berkedip polos menyambutnya. Gadis itu menunduk malu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang tersipu.

Kai yang mendapatkan respon positif, kembali memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo lembut. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, ia menurut saja. Menempelkan pipinya di dada Kai. Mendengarkan detak jantung Kai yang berdetak kencang sama sepertinya

"Nado..." bisik Kai lirih di telinga Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya. "Mwo?"

"Bukankah kau bilang. Kau mencintaiku?"

Kyungsoo terbelalak. Ia tergagap sebelum menjawab. "Kau mendengarnya?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya.

"Hum," Kai mengangguk. Tersenyum lebar lalu mengecup bibir kyungsoo kilat. Rasa manis bibir Kyungsoo membuat ia ingin menciumnya ratusan kali. Ah! Tidak, ribuan kali. Ei... Tapi itu terdengar menyeramkan.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan. Seperti bisikan.

"Aku sadar ketika diletakan di kasur. Jadi aku mendengar semuanya. Bagian, 'aku mencintaimu jongin'— itu juga." kata Kai. Merebahkan Kyungsoo di sampingnya kemudian memeluk Kyungsoo lagi. "Aku juga mencintaimu Kyungsoo... sangat, sangat, sangat mencintaimu." lanjutnya sambil mengecupi puncak kepala gadis itu.

Kyungsoo terkekeh. Ia balas melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Kai. Menyurukkan kepalanya ke dalam lekukan leher Kai. Mencoba mencari posisi lebih nyaman. Kyungsoo bahagia, sangat bahagia. Ternyata Kai juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama sepertinya. Ia tidak akan mengaggumi Kai dari jauh lagi... Tuhan terima kasih...

Saking bahagianya Kyungsoo. Ia melupakan fakta bahwa Suho dan Lay bisa saja memergoki mereka.

"Jadi, Jogin... Kau sekarang namjachingu-ku?" Kyungsoo bertanya lembut kepada Kai yang sibuk membelai rambutnya.

"Iya. Nonna... dan kau sudah resmi menjadi milikku." sahut Kai, bibirnya menyeringai senang.

"Tentu..."

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata. Menikmati wangi maskulin dari tubuh Kai. Tidak dapat ia deskripsikan perasaannya saat ini. Kata bahagia juga sepertinya tak cukup.

Besok ingatkan ia untuk bercerita pada Baekhyun kalau ia sudah punya namjachingu yang selama ini ia cintai dalam diam. Dan stalker-nya pun akan pergi menjauh, karena ada Kai di sisinya, Kyungsoo percaya Kai dapat melindunginya dari stalker itu.

Mata Kyungsoo terpejam. Ia dibuai oleh belaian tangan Kai pada rambutnya. Gadis itu merapatkan dirinya pada tubuh Kai lalu memeluk lebih erat tubuh pemuda itu seakan tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Kai tersenyum senang, ia balas memeluk Kyungsoo kemudian memejamkan matanya. Hangat dan wanginya tubuh Kyungsoo membuat Kai tenang.

Perlahan keduanya tertidur dengan tubuh yang saling merengkuh satu sama lain.

Di satu sisi Suho dan Lay mengintip dari balik pintu kamar Kyungsoo yang tak tertutup rapat.

"Bagaimana ini oppa?" Lay mengigiti kukunya resah. "Mereka tak seharusnya begitu."

"...molla," Suho menutup rapat pintu kamar Kyungsoo "Tapi wajah mereka terlihat bahagia."

Lay terdiam memikirkan ucapan Suho. Ia menghela napas. "Yeah... Kau benar. Sepertinya mereka cuma tidur bersama."

Suho mengangguk. "Biarkan mereka... Kita juga punya urusan." ditatapnya wajah Lay penuh arti. Lay merinding dibuatnya.

"Yah!" Lay meninggalkan Suho dengan wajah cantiknya yang merona.

.

.

Cahaya matahari pagi menembus gorden kamar Kyungsoo. Gadis itu terusik karena merasakan sesuatu membebani perutnya.

Iris doe bening milik Kyungsoo terbuka ia terbelalak ketika menengok, hidungnya dan Kai bersentuhan. Hampir Kyungsoo memekik ketika melihat tangan Kai yang memeluk perutnya posesif. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya.

Perlahan rona merah menjalar di pipi Kyungsoo. Ia ingat kejadian semalam.

Kyungsoo senyum-senyum sendiri sesekali melirik Kai malu. Ia bangun dan beranjak turun dari kasur. Kai yang merasakan kasur bergoyang. Tapi ia masih telalu ngantuk untuk membuka mata. Tangannya meraba-raba tempat kosong di sebelahnya yang seharusnya ada Kyungsoo yang mengisinya di sana.

Kai membuka matanya enggan. "Kyungie?" panggilnya dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. Ia menengok kesana-kemari mencari keberadaan kekasihnya yang telah resmi semalam.

Kyungsoo mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu ketika mendengar panggilan Kai. "Ne, Kai?"

Kai mengucek kedua matanya. "Mau ke mana kau?"

Kyungsoo menunduk malu tak menatap Kai. "Aku mau mandi, lalu membuat sarapan bersama Lay eonni. Ayo bangun, sehabis itu kau juga mandi."

"Ye." jawab Kai sambil menguap malas.

Wajah Kyungsoo memanas. Ia merasa Kai dan dirinya seperti pasangan suami istri saja. Ia buru-buru berlari dan keluar kamar.

.

.

Saat ini Kai tengah memakai sepatunya. Dengan Kyungsoo yang berdiri setia di sampingnya.

Setelah selesai Kai berdiri. Menepuk-nepuk seragamnya. Suho dan Lay menghampiri mereka.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu Lay nonna, Suho-ssi." Kai membungkuk dalam.

Lay tersenyum ramah padanya. "Hati-hati."

Kai melirik Suho. "Jeongmal mianhamnida, Suho-ssi." Kai kembali membungkuk pada Suho.

Menunjukkan rasa penyesalannya. Ingatannya melayang pada saat ia selesai mandi tadi pagi. Kai turun tangga menuju ruang makan dengan perasaan was-was. Karena bagaimanapun ia telah menampilkan kesan tak sopan pada keluarga Kyungsoo. Tapi ia terlalu gelap mata, melihat Kyungsoo yang sangat dekat dengan namja lain.

Dari jauh Kai melihat Kyungsoo mengenakan apron biru bergambar pororo. Gadis itu serius menata masakannya di meja makan. Bagi Kai, bagaimanapun ekspresi Kyungsoo. Dia akan tetap terlihat cantik dan imut. Bahagianya kyungsoo telah menjadi miliknya.

"Eh, kau sudah bangun." seorang wanita mencegatnya. Surainya coklat bergelombang sepundak. Lay eonni-nya kyungsoo. Kai sudah hapal seluk beluk keluarga Kyungsoo.

"Ne!" Kai mengangguk sopan. Ia sedikit risih karena Lay menatapnya lekat.

"Ayo, sarapan dulu." Lay berjalan meninggalkan Kai.

"Nonna!"

Lay menengok dengan alis terangkat. "Wae?"

"A-aku. Minta maaf atas sikapku semalam." Kai membungkuk pada Lay.

"Sudahlah tidak usah dibahas. Aku memaafkanmu. Aku yakin kau punya alasan untuk melakukan itu."

Yeah.

Alasan yang menyebalkan untuk diingat.

Setelah berbicara singkat dengan Lay. Dan mendapatkan restu secara implisit untuknya. Kai berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo. Senyumnya luntur, mimiknya berubah sinis melihat Suho lebih dulu menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Ehem!"

Kyungsoo dan Suho menoleh karena deheman yang dibuat-buat.

"Kai, sudah bangun?" Kyungsoo bertanya spontan.

'Aku berdiri di sini, melihatmu selingkuh dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Tentu saja sudah bangun.' batin Kai kesal. Moodnya langsung jelek melihat pemandangan di depannya. Matanya seakan iritasi melihat tangan Kyungsoo bersentuhan dengan tangan Suho yang berdiri berendengan.

Kyungsoo berlari kecil ke arah Kai ketika mereka telah berhadapan. Kyungsoo tersenyum merapikan poni Kai yang sedikit menutupi mata namja itu. Jari-jari Kyungsoo bergerak turun mengusap pipi Kai sekilas. Ia langsung berbalik memunggungi Kai, menyembunyikan rona di pipinya.

Kai hanya terkikik. Ia usap puncak kepala Kyungsoo sayang.

"Kyungsoo, Kai. Sudah mesra-mesraannya?" sindiran jahil Lay membuat Kyungsoo menunduk makin dalam.

"Oh, ya. Kai. Kau sudah kenal dia?" lanjut Lay menujuk Suho. Wajah Kai yang tadinya cerah akibat perlakuan Kyungsoo, langsung berubah datar.

"Namanya Suho, dan dia tunanganku—Oh ya. Kami akan menikah beberapa bulan lagi."

"MWOYA!"

.

.  
"Mianhamnida, mianhamnida, Suho-ssi." Kai terus membungkuk, bodohnya ia telah salah paham dan seenaknya menonjok orang.

"Iya iya, gwenchana... kau sudah minta maaf puluhan kali, sebagai lelaki aku paham perasaanmu." ujar Suho sambil melirik Lay.

"...apa?" Tanya Lay yang merasakan lirikan penuh arti Suho padanya.

"Annia."

"Ayo, Kai nanti kau terlambat." Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi tidak mengerti masalahnya mulai angkat bicara. Ia menarik—setengah menyeret Kai menuju gerbang rumahnya.

Kai diam saja, sambil melambai pada Suho dan Lay.

"Setelah ini ganti seragammu, jangan lupa memasukkan buku pelajaranmu lalu kau ke sekolah dan bertemu aku di sana."

"Arrasoe... tapi nunna, aku tidak mau pisah denganmu. Kau ikut saja ke apartemenku" ujar Kai seraya menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Kyungsoo.

"Ei... shireo! Sudah cepat sana." Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Kai ke arah motornya.

Kai menstarter motornya. "Pai, pai nunna. Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu lagi di sekolah" ujar Kai menaiki motor ninja hitamnya dan memakai helm barunya. Yang lama telah tak berbekas ia hancurkan.

Gadis imut itu bergumam malu. Mengais-ais aspal tempatnya berpijak dengan kakinya.

"Wae, ada yang mau kau katakan?" alis Kai terangkat bingung. Menatap gelagat aneh Kyungsoo.

"Kita kan, sudah berpacaran." Kyungsoo melirik Kai malu-malu.

"Ne, lalu?"

"Bolehkah aku minta nomor telponmu?"

Kai tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Aku kira apa. Tidak perlu. Aku sudah punya nomormu. Sebentar aku misscall"

"Hah?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai bingung. Ia diam saja memperhatikan Kai mengotak-atik ponsel hitam milik pemuda itu.

"Tunggu... nah, sudah tersambung." detik itu juga ponsel Kyungsoo berdering pertanda panggilan masuk.

**Stalker pabo  
calling...**

Gadis itu tercekat. Ia menatap Kai. Ponselnya. Kai. Ponselnya. Kai…

Kyungsoo terbelalak menyadari satu hal.

**Jadi selama ini...**

"Itu, nomorku nunna. Aku yakin kau sudah menyimpannya. Pai. Saranghae." Kai mengusap pipi Kyungsoo lalu berlalu dengan motornya.

Kyungsoo shock. Menatap kosong jalanan.

**... Kai adalah Stalkerku?**

**To Be continue**

(A/N)

Mau lanjut silahkan riview~  
Jangan lupa RnR oke? Author cape ngetiknya ngebut di hape :")


End file.
